


Caught in the Act – by Mummy Holmes

by ShirleyCarlton



Series: Caught In The Act [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humour, M/M, Mummy Holmes walking in on Sherlock and John, Mummy's POV, Walking In On Someone, bottomlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirleyCarlton/pseuds/ShirleyCarlton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mummy Holmes pops round to 221B one day to visit her youngest son, she finds him and John in a slightly compromising position - much to her delight. Sherlock and John, however, are not that thrilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act – by Mummy Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third of a series of four scenarios written from the points of view of four different people as they accidentally walk in on Sherlock and John having sex. :)  
> (I’m not sure these all take place in the same universe though, as Sherlock and John would be pretty stupid not to lock their door after the first or second time. :D )
> 
> Each of the stories can be read independently.
> 
> Eternal thanks to my ever-so-patient beta and wonderful friend [mydogwatson](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mydogwatson/) (who has actually just posted [a new, amazing johnlock story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3975877) herself!) and to the lovely and generous [Redcrow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcrow/pseuds/Redcrow)/[thescienceofjohnlock](http://thescienceofjohnlock.tumblr.com/) who has helped Brit-picking!
> 
> EDIT: NOW WITH AMAZING [FANART BY A-KINKAJOU](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/119565943263/caught-in-the-act-inspired-by-shirleycarlton-s)!!
> 
> _Russian version here:[Пойманы с поличным: Мамочка Холмс](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3412322) ___

Well, if Sherlock wasn’t going to call on her, she would call on Sherlock. Simple. No one had ever implied that being a mother would still be rewarding once the chicks had flown from the nest. By necessity, Mrs. Holmes had gotten used to taking matters into her own hands.

Usually, she tried to combine her visit to London with attending the performance of a musical theatre show and a stroll through beautiful Hyde Park. But today, she hadn’t managed to get tickets for the only show she was interested in seeing at the moment and also it was raining, so she headed straight for Baker Street. (With Mycroft being abroad for an indefinite length of time, there was no killing two birds with one stone on that front either, but she wasn’t going to wait to see her younger son until the elder deigned to come back.)

She was content to have found a parking spot at reasonable walking distance from Baker Street – but also very glad for her folding umbrella.

She did not particularly enjoy arriving unannounced, but Sherlock had developed the rather unpleasant habit of disappearing from the flat for scheduled appointments, so she’d given up alerting him to her plans. This had immensely increased the chance of success, as he was generally home anyway (and thankfully didn’t usually have the nerve to leave her on his doorstep).

This time, however, there was no answer when she knocked. So she tried the door.

It opened.

Sherlock and John were right behind it, on the sofa.

To Mrs. Holmes’ delight, they were in a slightly compromising position: Sherlock was sitting on John’s lap, straddling him and kissing his neck (the back of his head towards her), his shirt no longer tucked in.

Only moderate surprise there: she’d always known this just _had_ to happen once they finally came to their senses. Which, apparently, they had done, at long last!

“Well, _hello_ ,” she exclaimed, cheerfully.

Two pairs of eyes briefly flashed in her direction. Then chins were quickly pressed to chests, pointedly avoiding eye contact, and a subdued “Oh, god” could be heard coming from behind Sherlock.

Weren’t they in the twenty-first century, for crying out loud? “Oh, boys, get a grip, there’s no reason to be so ashamed about being caught snuggling with another man in this day and age, for heaven’s sake,” she smiled. “And you certainly don’t have to hide from _me_ ,” she assured them. “Sherlock, you know perfectly well we’re not narrow-minded about these kinds of things.”

Sherlock turned his head slightly; he was still by no means actually looking at her, but at least she could see his profile.

“Mummy,” he said, through gritted teeth, “do I _seriously_ have to explain what…”

“Explain? You don’t have to explain anything, dear!” she said, stepping over the threshold. “It’s perfectly clear that the Lord has heard my prayers and the two of you are _finally_ \--” Suddenly, she spotted a belt where there shouldn’t be a belt: just above John’s knees. It was open. In the flash of clarity that followed, she noticed another belt telling the same story: lying discarded on the floor, next to a heap consisting of what was obviously a pair of Sherlock’s trousers, topped with… his pants.

“Oh my goodness! You’re actually...!” She craned her neck a bit to see over the armrest of the sofa – or rather, over the voluminous, crumpled Belstaff thrown on top of it – and confirm that her son was indeed very much naked from the waist down (which, to be fair, had been obscured by his long shirttails covering his bum and the bundle of coat obstructing the view of his legs from where she was standing).

She should probably leave and come back another time, then.

Two hour’s driving for nothing!

Well, not _nothing_ , she told herself with a smile.

Finally.

Finally, finally, _finally_ , her youngest had landed on earth and found a nest of his own.

She slowly turned around, mumbling an apology, and didn’t stop chuckling to herself until long after she’d driven all the way home and had told her bemused husband back at the cottage.

**Author's Note:**

> This weekend I hope to post the last one of this series, which is about Mycroft checking to see if his little brother is okay, only to find he is much more okay than he'd ever anticipated... ;) But I'm still struggling a bit with his POV, LOL, so send me strength! :D  
> (Technically, he won’t actually be walking in on them though, but he will be seeing them anyway. ;) )

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [ART: Caught in the Act](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983974) by [kjanddean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean)




End file.
